This invention relates generally to brackets and tiedown devices, and more particularly to tiedown devices for carrying boats, campers and other cargo on motor vehicles.
When moving various types of cargo aboard a vehicle or trailer, particularly in the case of a boat, it becomes necessary to properly secure such cargo to the vehicle or trailer to avoid losing same during transport. Heretofore such cargo was secured by ropes or spring cords which, unfortunately, come loose with jarring and are not adjustable to fit various sizes of cargo.
The prior art teaches some tiedowns for various items. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,759 by Arnett shows an adjustable strap with spring tiedown to hold an outboard motor in place on a boat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,818 by Matthiessen shows an automobile trunk holder that uses spring-loaded hooks at both ends. Still other patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,506,649 by Lotte shows spring-loaded flexible straps to hold down articles.
Although the aforereferenced patented tiedown apparatuses could be used to tie down cargo or boats, none could do it as well or in the same manner as Applicant's invention. Applicant's invention provides a tiedown device which does not unhook or loosen with jarring, but rather provides the same amount of tension on the cargo at all times during transport. Furthermore, the device eliminates damage to the cargo being carried by using soft straps or rope along the length of the cargo and by enclosing the spring mechanism. Furthermore, unlike many prior tiedown devices, the instant tiedown device is adjustable to fit almost any size of cargo and can be easily and safely installed by hand or foot, thereby eliminating injuries which occur with other tiedown devices.
Thus, as outlined above, this invention provides a useful, novel and non-obvious tiedown apparatus which has numerous advantages over prior tiedowns.